


Darah Lebih Kental Daripada Air

by SabakuNoGhee



Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Canon Universe, Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee
Summary: ONESHOT! Hidup Andi sempurna di apartemen ini. Dan lucunya, ia membuang semua yang ia punya hanya karena kelebat bayang milik Rama. Milik satu-satunya adik yang tanpa sadar, masih disayanginya. Mungkin benar kata pepatah—darah lebih kental daripada air.





	

“Lu ngomong gini, bukan karena—“

“Gue ngomong kayak gini karena lu abang gue!”

_(Rama dan Andi dari film The Raid : Redemption)_

_._

**_._ **

_._

* * *

 

**_Darah Lebih Kental daripada Air_ **

Sebuah fiksi penggemar dari **The Raid : Redemption** oleh **Garret Evans** dari **PT. Merantau Film**

M-rated untuk darah, penyiksaan dan bahasa kasar

Family / Hurt / Comfort

Non-pairing, persaudaraan Rama dan Andi.

Diketik untuk event Family Spring Event 2012

* * *

 

_._

**_._ **

_._

“Lu tolol.”

Dua kata itu balas dengan desah kesakitan.

“Gua nggak nyangka, Ndi. Lu orang paling waras di gedung ini. Paling pinter. Bos percaya banget sama isi kepala lu. Tapi lu punya otak encer kagak lu pake sama sekali.”

Deru napas memburu terdengar sebagai jawaban.

“Lu liat gue.” sebelah tangan mendarat di dagu itu, mengangkatnya sampai dua pasang mata bertatapan. Salah satunya melotot. Menuntut jawaban, “Siapa dia?”

Yang ditanya masih terengah; menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

“SIAPA CECUNGUK YANG LO SELAMETIN, BANGSAT?”

 “ANJ—“

Umpatan itu tak selesai.

Empunya suara keburu memuntahkan darah setelah satu pukulan keras kembali bersarang di ulu hatinya. Lututnya kebas. Kakinya yang melemah membuat kedua pergelangan tangannya yang tergantung rantai semakin menderita. Pelipis kirinya mengeluarkan darah segar. Pun mata kirinya yang sudah bengkak dan berwarna keunguan. Ujung bibir kanannya sobek. Amis dan karat berlomba membuat rungan kecil tersebut berbau memuakkan. Ia ingin muntah, oh, tentu—sedari tadi asam lambungnya sudah sampai ke ujung kerongkongan.

Dan lihat itu, telapak tangan kanannya. Ada lubang di sana. Sisa dari siksaan yang diberikan Tama Riyadi sebagai kompensasi akan pengkhianatannya.

Kalau mau didaftar, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi sumber dari segala rasa sakitnya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Mau dihajar berjam-jam lagi pun rasanya ia tak akan protes. Toh, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata. Perlawanan sudah sama sekali tak mungkin ia lakukan. Bagaimana mau menggunakan kemampuan bela diri kalau kedua tangan dirantai ke atas dan kakinya kehilangan kekuatan? Ditambah—yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah _Mad Dog_. Anjing gila yang tak lain adalah tangan kanan mantan bosnya. Mesin pembunuh berjalan yang Tama pungut dari jalanan.

Ruangan ini adalah ruang latih tanding. Tempat ia dan _Mad Dog_ menempa otot dan keahlian berkelahi sampai ada yang hampir mampus—kebanyakan dirinya lah yang mengibar bendera putih. Lalu ide itu ia juga yang memberikan. Untuk menjadikan ruangan terpencil ini sebagai ruang penyiksaan. Ia sering melihat _Mad Dog_ memukuli kriminal yang menunggak bayar kamar apartemen. Atau polisi yang nekad menyusup. Atau, _well_ , menggauli wanita seksi yang ditemukan di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak menyangka, ruangan buah pikiriannya akan mengungkungnya bersama pembunuh berdarah dingin ini.

Andi tahu, ia tak akan bisa keluar hidup-hidup.

“Lu masih nggak mau ngomong?”

Suara bekas rekan kriminalnya bergaung. Terasa sangat jauh karena kepalanya kelewat pening dan telinganya terus berdenging.

“Gua bisa kasih lu kesempatan.” _Mad Dog_ mengambil jarak. Kedua tangannya bersedekap dan ekspresinya terukir pongah, “Satu menit. Lu pikirin apa orang itu _pantes_ lu lindungin.”

Andi meringis mendengarnya. Dua puluh lima persen karena akhirnya ia bisa mengendurkan otot perutnya, dan tujuh puluh lima persen karena tak percaya kalau _Mad Dog_ masih punya belas kasihan.

Susah payah, Andi berusaha berdiri. Mencoba berpikir sekalipun sangat sulit. Ia tidak terlalu optimis, atau idiot, untuk melawan _Mad Dog_ secara fisik dalam keadaan sekarat. Namun tentu saja, ada hal lain yang mengisi sudut-sudut kosong benaknya. Sesuatu—atau seseorang yang membuanya berbuat nekad. _Mad Dog_ benar. Tama juga benar. Andi terkenal di perkumpulan bandit sebagai otak dari segala aksi kejahatan kelas kakap ibukota. Ia mengerti ilmu medis, ia paham cara negosiasi, ia jago urusan bela diri, dan ia pintar membaca situasi. Bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun—

Tetapi segala kecerdasan yang ia miliki lumpuh begitu saja—hanya karena kamera pengawas menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

_Kenal?_

Andi menghabiskan hidupnya untuk menemani lelaki itu tumbuh dewasa. ‘Kenal’ bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan mereka.

Nyatanya, Andi bisa mengetahui siapa di balik seragam, helm dan masker anti peluru itu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Bentuk wajah yang memiliki kemiripan genetis dengan miliknya. Bibir yang setali tiga uang dengan miliknya. Hidung yang sebelas-dua belas dengan miliknya. Dan mata itu—sepasang mata yang sama menusuk serta menyimpan ambisi—yang juga identik dengan miliknya. Andi tahu itu Rama. Andi tahu itu _adik kandungnya_. Andi tahu; lelaki pantang menyerah itu tak akan keluar dari sarang penyamun ini tanpa membawa dirinya dalam keadaan hidup.

Pria bertubuh ramping itu tertawa kecil. Tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa otaknya yang biasa dipenuhsesaki oleh logika kini menampilkan fragmen memori masa kecilnya. Rama yang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ketika jatuh dari sepeda. Rama yang merengut ketika daging ayam di piring kakaknya lebih besar. Rama yang tertawa dan memamerkan angka sepuluh di kertas ulangannya. Rama yang tersipu malu ketika mengenalkan pacar pertamanya. Rama yang tersenyum bangga saat berhasil diterima di akademi militer. Rama, dan Rama, dan Rama lagi.

Andi ingat, bagaimana kedua orang tuanya selalu membandingkan mereka. Rama yang pintar, Rama yang patuh, Rama yang tidak pernah berbuat onar. Sementara Andi adalah pemberontak murni. Ia bolos sekolah karena bosan dengan pelajaran yang sudah ia kuasai. Ia kabur dari les bahasa Inggris karena sudah bisa memahami film-film barat tanpa translasi. Ia turun ke jalanan untuk mencari preman-preman pembuat onar lalu ia habisi. Guru-guru angkat tangan. Mereka sepakat kalau Andi memiliki kecerdasan luar biasa—tetapi memiliki masalah besar dalam hal hubungan antar manusia.

Buntut-buntutnya, Andi diskors. Orang tuanya marah besar. Mulai memberikan cap imajiner di kening si sulung sebagai ‘biang kerok’. Memalukan nama keluarga. Tidak pantas disebut kakak tertua. Lalu mereka akan kembali mengagungkan Rama. Disandingkan dengan Andi yang selalu berbuat hal yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga, Rama bagaikan manusia setengah dewa. Malaikat sang bunda yang dipuja-puja. Anak bungsu yang serba bisa. Penilaian yang membuat Andi semakin tersisih. Semakin tersudut. Semakin terasing dan dilupakan.

Idul Fitri, enam tahun lalu, adalah momen keluarga besar—dan Andi sudah tak ada di sana.

Tak ada yang mau bersusah payah mencarinya, kecuali satu orang. Ya. Rama. Andi mendengar kalau Rama berkali-kali datang ke bekas kampusnya. Bertanya pada teman-teman Andi semasa kuliah. Bertanya pada dosen sampai ibu kantin dan Satpam saking haus berita. Rama bahkan memasang poster orang hilang dan terpaksa berurusan dengan preman pasar demi sebuah informasi. Andi yang tahu akan hal itu, mencoba untuk menepis keinginannya untuk kembali. Tak ada yang meninginkannya—dan adiknya harus tahu bahwa tak selamanya ikatan darah membuat mereka ada di jalan yang sama.

Andi terus berjalan di setapaknya sendiri. Dalam pelarian dirinya, ia bertemu Tama. Serigala kesepian itu berhasil menemukan komplotan baru. Orang-orang baru. Lingkungan baru. _Rumah_ baru. Andi memiliki tempat dan kekuasaan di sini. Semua anak buahnya tertunduk-tunduk ketika berpapasan dengannya. _Mad Dog_ segan berurusan dengannya dan Tama? Sang _Big Boss_ sangat mempercayai rencana dan kinerjanya. Hidup Andi sempurna di apartemen ini. Dan lucunya, ia membuang semua yang ia punya hanya karena kelebat bayang milik Rama. Milik satu-satunya adik yang tanpa sadar, masih disayanginya.

Mungkin benar kata pepatah—darah lebih kental daripada air.

 “Waktu lu habis.”

Kepala Andi sedikit tersentak ketika suara _Mad Dog_ kembali bergema.

“Gua bisa mikirin banyak cara buat ngebunuh lu.” lelaki berkulit coklat gelap itu menyeringai sambil mempertipis jarak. Kini tubuh tegapnya sudah ada di hadapan Andi. Rambut keriting sebahunya acak-acakan dan membuat ekspresi maniak di wajah sangar itu semakin mengerikan, “Tapi gua bisa aja ngebiarin lu hidup asal lu bilang cecunguk itu _siapa_.”

Andi mendongakkan kepalanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam. Andai ia buka mulut, _Mad Dog_ pasti mampu mencari dan menghabisi Rama dalam hitungan menit. Mungkin Andi akan kembali mendapatkan tahtanya. Tetapi jauh, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Andi tahu bukan itulah yang ia mau. Melihat adiknya tewas di hadapannya adalah bayangan yang lebih ia takuti daripada kematian. Karena itu, jawaban yang Andi berikan adalah sorot menantang. Dan mengerahkan energi terakhir untuk meludahi wajah _Mad Dog_.

Rama, adiknya, _rela menembus neraka ini_ untuk sekedar menyeretnya pulang.

Kalau ia harus jadi bangkai, asalakan Rama bisa melihat bayinya lahir, _Andi tidak akan menyesal_.

“Lu bunuh aja gue… _ANJING!_ ”

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

Pukulan keras kembali bersarang di ulu hati.

Dan Andi semakin yakin— _betapa darah lebih kental daripada air._

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**( Selesai )**

— Sabaku no Ghee, 10 September 2012 —

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dipublikasikan ulang dalam rangka pindahan rumah. Atas apresiasi dan waktu yang Anda berikan, diucapkan terima kasih, :*


End file.
